The Sorceress
by rolunastiwen
Summary: Lucy's more powerful than all the mages in the world put together. What if Lucy and Zeref had to let each other go 356 years ago? What if Fate put them back together but an idiot *cough* Natsu*cough* keeps trying to pull them apart for Lucy's 'safety' What happens when the magic council get involved? Read to find out. I'm a girl.


Zeref POV (Somewhere in a different forest)

I miss her, but at least I know she's safe. She was the only one who didn't die around me. I know it's because she's more powerful then any of my spells or anyone's spells, but it still felt good to have someone to talk to. But I had to give her up. She was the one to convince me to learn the value of life, even if she loved killing more than I did. We made every monster together, but I made sure to keep her part of it a secret, even if I hated her guts. But now I can't find a reason to live without her around. At the time we met her name was Lilith.

Normal POV (Flashback: 398 years ago)

"Lilith," Zeref yelled impatiently. Lilith walked in with an agitated look on her face. She also had a few blood blotches on her white shirt from massacring an entire family of seven.

"What is it," Lilith seethed.

" I finished it," Zeref breathed. "Deliora."

"Huh? Deli order? What type of name is that?" Lilith asked, amazed at the twenty foot tall creature.

"It's not Deli order. It's Deliora," Zeref yelled.

"Same difference. And you don't need to yell," Lilith yelled back.

"Same difference doesn't even make sense idiot," Zeref said.

"What did you call me," Lilith asked with a tick mark on her head.

" I said idiot, idiot," Zeref replied. They budded heads and glared at each other. After twenty minutes of glaring they finally stopped.

"Ok, so how it work," Lilith asked Zeref.

"Uhh," He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know"

"You made it but you don't know how it works," Lilith yelled."Baka."

"Who're you calling baka, baka?!" Zeref yelled.

" I thought it was pretty obvious. I was talking about you," Lilith yelled back. They budded heads again and after five minutes of colorful words towards one another, they gave up.

"I'll power it up with magic okay?" Lilith asked. Zeref mumbled some incoherent words and insults towards Lilith. Lilith just ignored him and fused her magic with Deliora. It started walking around. Only one thought was going through the pair's minds. 'Please be able to kill.' It walked out the cave and started terrorizing the town below. Zeref and Lilith took each others hands and played ring-around-the-rosy without saying the words. Then they noticed that their hands were together and let go immediately, causing them to throw each other to opposite sides of the cave. They stalked towards each other and budded heads glaring, while blushing, at each other.

(Back to present) Zeref POV

Ahhh. Good times. Good times. But we can never have those good times again. Minus the killing. I wonder what your doing right now Lucille. Or whatever your name is right now. I'm trying to continue a peaceful life like you wanted. I want you to be proud of me even if we are going separate ways.

**Me: Thank you for reading. Tell me, should Lucy go to Fairy Tail with restrictors and see Zeref during then Tenroujima accident or should she continue walking alone, looking for Zeref. Okay that's-**

**Natsu: When am I going to be in the story?!**

**Me: I don't know. Ask the readers. Now let me continue-**

**Happy: If you want to see me then pick the first one.**

**Me: Let me-**

**Natsu: If you want to see a good fighting scene pick the first one. Rolunastiwen is trying to find a way to put a good fighting scene in. She's been writing it since last week. So pick the first one. Plus you get to see your favorite character of all time. Me!**

**Me: Your not the greatest or most favorite character. It's Lucy.**

**Natsu: Well I'm part of the most favorite couple. NaLu.**

**Me: I don't like NaLu. I like Zercy and RoLu. But mostly RoLu. Hence the name ROLUnastiwen. *googly eyes* Rogue and Zeref. So hot.**

**Happy: *Sweat drop* Anyway... Away from the authors perverted thoughts of Rogue naked...Goodbye. And don't forget to review.**

**Me: I was not thinking about Rogue naked!**

**Happy: That's all the time we have for today on Good Morning America.**

**Me: What the heck?! This is not a news broadcast.**

**Happy: That's what you think.**

**Me: You baka neko. I'm gonna wring your neck!**

**happy: AHHHH! Natsu help! She's got a chainsaw!**

**Me:*Revs chainsaw* Die cat die! *Chases Happy while laughing like a maniac***

**Natsu: Ummm. Please continue reading. Thank you. *runs away from Happy and crazy author***

* * *

y


End file.
